The present invention generally relates to building construction and more particularly to a device for forming a dual radius arch within a doorway, window opening, wall or other type of structure.
The fabrication of elliptical or dual radius arches in residential or commercial structures usually requires considerable skill and labor. Typically, dual radius arches have a center portion with a first radius of curvature that transitions into two adjacent side portions with smaller radii of curvature. The dual radius arch is typically used in openings such as doorways or windows for decorative purposes. The center portion of the arch defines the top of the opening and the side portions transition the arch into the sides of the opening.
Prior art methods of fabricating dual radius arches typically begin by framing the arch with two-by-fours. Specifically, the arch is built between two opposed rows of vertical wall studs and below a series of headers attached to and extending therebetween. Framing is nailed to the top headers and the opposed rows of vertical wall studs in the outline of the arch to be built. In this regard, the two-by-fours form a support structure having the general shape of the arch to be built. A series of longitudinal two-by-fours (stringers) are nailed to the outline of the arch formed by the framing. A covering, such as a layer of masonite, is nailed to the longitudinal two-by-fours. The masonite is scored to bend such into the proper shape of the arch. Typically, more than one section of masonite may be used to cover the arch such that the ends of the multiple sections of masonite must be abutted together when nailed to the stringers. Once the masonite has been nailed to the longitudinal stringers, a layer of wetted drywall is screwed thereto. The wetted drywall is bent into the shape of the arch and provides a smooth finish surface thereover.
As is evidenced by the above description, the process of forming the arch is difficult and time consuming. In order to form a substantially uniform arch upon which the covering material can be applied, the framing and stringers must be perfectly aligned. Often times, the alignment of the framing and stringers is difficult and an uneven or nonuniform surface is thereby formed. Additionally, the masonite may be difficult to bend such that a smooth transition from the radius of curvature of the center portion to the radius of curvature of the side portions is difficult to form.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in the construction of dual radius arches by providing a system whereby construction of such arches consistently provides a uniform support surface for the application of drywall. Additionally, the arch of the present invention is easily installed into a building without the requirement of having to build a specialized frame for support.